Rinne - Rondo -
"Rinne - Rondo -'" (輪廻-ロンド-) is the second opening theme for the ''Vampire Knight anime series. Title The title is pronounced rondo for the word rinne (輪廻), which refers to the endless cycle of death and rebirth. It's the Japanese word for "samsara", a concept in Buddhism. Release The song was first released on a single of the same name on October 15, 2008. The single reached #18 on the Oricon charts and charted for 10 weeks, selling 14,977 copies. This is On/Off's best selling single to date.Generasia.com: Rondo, retrieved December 31, 2017. The song was later included on On/Off's full album "Legend of Twins" released on April 22, 2009. The TV size version of the song was released on the Vampire Knight Original Soundtrack II on December 17, 2008. '''Single track listing: # Rinne - Rondo - (輪廻-ロンド-) # Rainy Lady # GO∞2 # Ikusen no Nemuri no Hate (幾千の眠りの果て, The End of a Thousand Sleeps) Single limited edition DVD contents: # Rinne - Rondo - (Music Video) # Rinne - Rondo - (Off Shot) Multiple versions of the single were released: Lyrics English translation As the petals of the white rose open - one, two, They seem to revive my memories of that day The flower blooms to comfortably illuminate the night The colors change bittersweetly Time flows peacefully, as though following a thread of light And when it's accompanied by a rising tremor, someone is reborn The warmth of your smile melts my heart I could see someplace, like a fleeting dream Even if it were to all end right now, in the sinking sun, Our shadows would be laying atop one another (chorus) Just like a criss-crossed fate, endlessly distant, limitlessly deep, Grasped over and over, lost over and over, it's something met by chance at last As the sky wants the earth, flowers wait for the rain, and the night loves tomorrow Two hearts long for just this, to be one If we meet by chance tonight while taking a lengthy sleep We should... well, dance our Rinne Rondo* The moon is gently soaked, as though poured on by long-gone days Once again, my old memories affectionately overflow If you can walk through your years over again I want to become your shadow and protect you Even if the wavering winds keep us apart Remember that I believe in you Like a drifting illusion, unquestionably sparkling, momentarily swaying Even though it lingers there, I've just finally arrived at this unchangeable place Even as the darkness ousts the sun, lies cry for their guilt, the past tears apart the future As though moved by fate, surely I've chosen this place (chorus) When the petals of the white rose fall - one, two, They seem to dye the gentle morning And if you are reborn, and it blooms in your heart, Our love will become eternal Navigation External links * Wikipedia: On/Off, the performers * Wikipedia: Saṃsāra (English), referencing the song title meaning References Category:Songs Category:Anime Category:Opening Theme